


White Carnation

by RedVelvetPanPan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Shy Peter, Valentine's Day, fem!reader - Freeform, nerdy reader, reader breaking gender roles, reader's the D&D club captain, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetPanPan/pseuds/RedVelvetPanPan
Summary: In which the Reader decides to act first, ignoring the common gender roles pertaining to Valentine's day.





	White Carnation

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm early, but I got the idea and wanted to write it out.
> 
> Oh, and I'm waaay too tired to beta read this. Sorry in advanced if there are any mistakes.

Peter didn't particularly like Valentines day.

That's not to say he hated the holiday, rather, he felt apathetic to it most of the time. But every year, when the day inevitably arrived he couldn't help but feel down.

All around him he would see people giving their girlfriends, boyfriends, or crushes, flowers. The latter being something that Peter had never had the courage to do.

So every year, he and Ned would make a plan. Every Valentines day, the two would stay at Peter's all night, marathoning Star Wars and Lord of the Rings.

They'd always be half dead the next day from lack of sleep, but it was their tradition, and they weren't changing it.

The two boys were walking into their chemistry class (aiming to be early for once), talking back and forth about the "Stark internship" in hushed tones, when a girl with (H/C) ran straight into Peter in her haste to leave the classroom.

She reeled back, face flushing as soon as she saw who it was she bumped into.

As Peter started stuttering apologies, she ducked her head, murmuring "Sorry." before darting away.

Peter's brows furrowed in concern as he watched the girl run off. "Did I scare her or something?"

Ned shrugged. "She was probably embarrassed she went into the wrong chem class."

Peter nodded, though he didn't entirely believe that.

The two continued talking as they entered the room, that is, until Ned spotted something on Peter's desk.

"Dude, why's there a flower on your desk?"

"What are you talking ab-"

Peter blinked, staring at his desk now as well.

Sitting innocently on top, was a single white carnation.

"It's probably a mix-up." Peter said, not believing for a second it was meant for him.

Ned walked over, picking up the flower and inspecting it. "Or a prank. It's got a note tied to it."

Ned held the flower out, Peter hesitantly taking it.

He carefully unfolded the paper, reading the hastily written note inside.

When Peter's jaw dropped, ears turning red, Ned got slightly concerned.

"What's it say?" He practically demanded, curiosity eating away at him.

"U-uh, well..."

"C'mon Peter!"

Peter cleared his throat, shuffling his feet. "I-it says 'I wanted to give you this because I think you're smart, sweet, and c-cute... P.S, no, I didn't get the desk wrong, this is meant for Peter Parker'... T-they also left their number..."

Peter carefully folded the note back up, sufficiently flushed. He only looked back up when he heard Ned whistle lowly.

"Wow, you actually have an admirer."

Peter glowered back in response to his friend's surprise.

As soon as school let out, Peter hesitantly texted the number on the note. And after a shy conversation about plans, and subsequently Star Wars, you were invited to join Peter and Ned's movie marathon. (after getting Ned's approval of course, which was pretty easy when he found out Peter's admirer was, in fact, the school's D&D club captain)


End file.
